


Date Night

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, these boys are very cute and very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: It's difficult for Genji and Lúcio to find time for one another. But when they do, they make the absolute best of it.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I actually...started this fic back in.........august..................................
> 
> ANYWAYS. I really love gencio. Like. For real. Love this ship, don't care if they haven't had a proper interaction just yet. This ship is high up my list next to roadrat, zarmei and symmarah. This pairing is so cute!
> 
> On a side note, Lúcio is a trans man. If I used any terminology that is disrespectful, please let me know!
> 
> Also I.....have absolutely no idea how Genji's body works so some of this might sound. Weird. LMFAO

Genji had so much love in his heart. A man of peace and forgiveness, under Zenyatta’s teachings he had learned to fight for what was truly important. And right now, he was fighting for something that meant everything.

 

Finding free time to spend with Lúcio.

 

Between Lúcio playing gigs and Genji’s training and traveling, it was difficult for the two men to have even half a day to spend in one another’s company. They made it work with what little time they had, but they both decided that a break from their busy careers was in order. Their relationship needed more than those two or so hours in bed at night staring at one another lovingly and talking about their days before one of them starts falling asleep.

 

As soon as a weekend was freed up, Lúcio excitedly began planning different places for them to visit. Normally Genji was the one who planned dates, but this time around he knew how important this was to the other man, and let him enthusiastically handle the upcoming ventures. Genji stroked his boyfriend’s hand lovingly as the musician gestured at his screen of museums, music venues, and other locations. “Is this all too much? Am I gettin’ way over my head here?” Lúcio had asked at one point. Genji shook his head and let him continue as he smiled under his helmet. While everything sounded wonderful, they ultimately decided that a carefree in the city was enough.

 

Genji didn’t care about where they went together, but if there was one thing he really loved about Lúcio it was him wanting to interact with as many people as possible. Seeing Lúcio take the time to help an old woman cross the road or join in on street musicians in a collaborative jam session would always fill the cyborg with such admiration; the two had similar views of the world and it was what made them click so easily. 

 

As Lúcio brought him all over town, Genji could never stop staring at his face as it was lit up by so many different things. When they stopped at a food cart to grab lunch, Genji looked at him with all the love he could muster while the other went on about the different types of foods he had eaten during one of his international tours. He laughed at every silly grimace, smiled at every pop of the tongue. And God, that smile of his. It rivaled the beautiful sunrises back in Hanamura.

 

 

All these special moments and lighthearted elements out in the sun, leading up to the night’s main event.

 

—

 

 

Genji wasn’t sure what did it, whether it was the look they shared while sharing a sundae or the soft touches they shared as they walked along the bridge towards their home. Either way, something might passionate ignited in the both of them, and they made sure to release this newfound energy as soon as they entered the bedroom. 

 

It was very awkward the first time they did something like this; but Lúcio had thought of it as being a great way to learn about his partner’s body. Running his hands along Genji’s cool mechanical form, the other man writhed underneath him from the sensual touches. Genji was still a man underneath the metal and wires; after some recent enhancements from Doctor Ziegler, his armor graced him with the ability to detect physical touches.

 

So needless to say it was essential that he enjoy this with someone he cared for so deeply.

 

The arousal burning within the cyborg grew only stronger as Lúcio’s hands moved down to his hips. Genji’s head flops back into the pillows as those talented fingers danced along the inside of his thighs. “Been awhile since I had you like this,” Lúcio said lowly as he lightly massaged Genji’s inner thighs. He let out a small giggle as Genji raised his hips lightly, egging the DJ to move his touches closer between his legs. The pair hadn’t had sex in quite a long time, and Genji was desperate for his lover to get him off. 

 

“L..Lu..”

 

Lúcio granted Genji’s silent wish, and placed on hand on his crotch. At an agonizingly slow pace, Lúcio basked in the small and desperate moans that fell out of under Genji’s helmet as his hand moved in circular motions. It had taken him a little while to get used to this unique way of pleasing his boyfriend, but once he learned the types of ways he can make Genji squirm he was ready to go to town. Feeling rather adventurous, Lúcio leaned down and slowly ran his tongue along the metal coating.

 

The slight warm sensation ran a pleasurable shock up Genji’s spine. His hand made its way on top of Lúcio’s head, gently persuading the shorter man to do that again. A smile grew across Lúcio’s face by the delightful reaction he got, and placed tender kisses along the inside of Genji’s thighs. His hand moved down to massage the lower part of Genji’s crotch as his other hand spread his legs open wider. He unlatched the black clip along Genji’s ass and was once again acquainted with his entrance. “Hnngh--!” Genji’s body jerked hard as soon as Lúcio circled his thumb around that puckered hole. 

 

“I think you’ve waited long enough,” Lúcio muttered as he lifted himself off the bed to grab a bottle of lube. Genji lifted his head up and lifted the visor over his eyes. This was his favorite part of their sessions; he loved watching Lúcio undress and study the lower half of his body as he buckled the rough straps of his strap-on along those smooth upper thighs. The sensual display sent a strong wave of arousal through the cyborg as he waited patiently for Lúcio to return to bed. 

 

Lúcio’s now-slicked hand found its way once more at Genji’s entrance, and a finger pushed through the tight muscles as he began stretching his hole. From watching Lúcio play his shows, Genji knew that his fingertips were blessed with magic. So naturally, Lúcio curling his finger _just right_ and pushing in another was having the cyborg seeing stars. His metallic groans egged him on as he continued the preparation, Lúcio himself becoming impatient of what was yet to come. Once Genji felt relaxed and loose enough, Lúcio pulled his fingers out. The loss of his boyfriend’s fingers made Genji whine quietly, but he wouldn’t feel empty and disappointed for long. Lúcio squeezed more lube into his palm, then ran the slick all over his strap-on. He guided the dildo towards Genji’s inviting hole, rubbing against the man’s ass slightly before slowly pushing into him. Genji moaned, gripping the sheets tightly while Lúcio slowly sunk deeper into him. 

 

“Lu…!” Genji muttered when their hips finally connected. Lúcio leaned down and pecked Genji on his scarred nose. “How you feelin’?” he asked. Genji nodded rapidly and lifted his hips up, prompting Lúcio to start moving. The other man got the hint, and slowly began to grind against Genji’s crotch.

 

“We don’t get to see each other often…but I want to make you feel real good,” Lúcio said as he pulled his hips back further with his slow thrusts. “Wish I could make you feel this good all the time, you know how much I love making you happy.”

 

Genji wrapped his arms around Lúcio and pulled him down for a kiss. As they broke apart, Lúcio was thrusting into Genji much faster now. Genji was panting loudly now, trying so hard to find words to say but his head was clouded by pleasure and his ear was taking in the delightful sound of Lúcio’s soft grunts. 

 

“Everything…” Genji tried to speak through his gasps and moans. “Everything about you…makes me happy!”

 

With his exclamation, Genji reached his climax. Lúcio ceased his thrusts when he felt Genji arch against him, and watched his eyes snap shut as he threw his head backwards into the pillow. His whole robotic body felt a strong wave of release, pleasurable tingles moving throughout his circuits and what was left of his organic nervous system. As his body eases into a content state, Lúcio pulls out of him and moves up from the bed to undo his strap-on. Once he removed the strap-on, he brought it into the bathroom and placed it by the sink so he would remember to clean it later. Lúcio re-entered the bedroom and flopped back onto the bed, snuggling next to his slightly tired boyfriend. “I love you, Genji. Like, a whole lot,” he said, bringing their foreheads together.

 

Genji returned the affection with a small smile. “And I love you, Lúcio. Thank you for this wonderful time we had together today. I wouldn’t trade these moments for anything.”

 

“We still got the rest of the weekend to do whatever,” Lúcio said giddily. “How’s about we hit up the aquarium tomorrow?”

 

The cyborg ninja laughed and planted a kiss on Lúcio’s cheek. 

 

“It’s a date, then!”


End file.
